Dragon Ball Switched Z
by super sayiman
Summary: Goku has been born a girl and Chichi has been born a boy. How will take being pregnant and becoming a mother what will happen when Goku is the last female sayien in the universe. (Rated M For dipictions of intimacy). (Goku x Chichi).
1. Chapter 1

It Begins

In a small house in the mountains son Goku was sleeping soundly. It was her two month anniversary celebrating when she married her husband Chichi.

They had met when they were kids and Chichi had developed a crush on Goku. Before Goku left to continue on her adventures Chichi told her when he was old enough he ask her to marry him.

Goku was snuggled up to her husband when she suddenly leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Chichi woke up to the sound of vomiting and looked to see the bathroom door open and Goku on her knees heaving her guts out.

Chichi got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Honey are you okay?" Chichi asked concern evident in his voice Goku never got sick.

"I don't know" Goku looked up at Chichi fear evident in her eyes.

"Maybe, it's just a stomach flu" Chichi told her as he helped her up and brought Goku back to bed.

"I don't think so, I have had morning sickness every day this week, do you think it might be something serious?" Goku asked desperate for an answer.

Chichi wasn't listening. He stopped when she said morning and sickness in the same sentence. Then he fainted.

"Chichi, Chichi" Chichi heard Goku calling his name as he felt her patting the side of his face.

" _What happened?_ " Chichi thought as he opened his eyes so see his wife looking at him with concern then smiled at him with a small smile seeing him regain consciousness.

"Chichi are you alright?" Goku asked but never got the answer she wanted because Chichi got up and practically dragged his wife out of the house. Chichi told Goku to call nimbus. Goku did as she was told and when she asked why Chichi told her they were going to see their family doctor.

 **0 At doctor's office 0**

Goku and Chichi arrived at the doctor's office less than an hour later.

"Hm, Ah Chichi it's good to see you, and I see you brought Goku I've been waiting to finally meet the women who stole your heart, and your finally married, You know my daughter was very disappointed when she heard that, So how are you two doing?" The doctor asked oblivious to the sickly looking Goku and the panicked Chichi.

"Not now doc, I need you to check Goku I think she might be you know, because she started having morning sickness" Chichi said as he moved Goku towards the doctor.

"What, What is you know and what does it have to do with my morning sickness?" Goku said as she started to panic not liking what the two men were saying.

"Oh is that all, you had me worried for a second, Come over here Goku and I will check you out" The doctor said kindly as he looked at the cute scene of Chichi holding his wife protectively. Of course he didn't know that Goku could rip either of them in half if she chose to and considering what Chichi thought this was in a couple of months Goku might actually try to.

"Now I will need you to give me a urine sample then a blood sample" The doctor said as he gave Goku a small cup and showed her the bathroom.

A few minutes later Goku came out of the bathroom and gave the cup to the doctor.

"Okay, Now that that's done it's time for the blood sample, If you would be so kind as to give me your arm this won't hurt a bit" The doctor said kindly as he took out a needle.

"NO! , Not a needle!" Goku panicked as she saw the thing she was most afraid of.

"Goku, Hun, you need to calm down so we can figure out what is going on with you, Do you think you can sit still for one needle, For me" Chichi asked calmly trying to reassure his wife.

"O-Okay Chichi I-I'll do it for you" Goku told Chichi trying to be strong for him.

"Okay done, now that wasn't so hard was it?" The doctor said as he had already gotten the blood he needed while Chichi was distracting Goku.

"You two should get something to eat while I run these tests" the doctor said as he left them to go to another room.

"So doc what do the test say?" Chichi asked the doctor with worry.

"Well Chichi you have nothing to worry about because Goku is completely healthy, And congratulations on starting your family so soon" The doctor smiled as he left the room.

"Starting a family" Chichi said to himself.

Chichi sighed as he walked over to Goku. Chichi sat beside Goku as he noticed what she was eating.

She was eating a ham sandwich with green peppers and anchovies.

" _Yep_ ," He thought. " _She is pregnant_ "

"What is it Chichi, What did the doctor say?" Goku asked finishing her sandwich and looking at her husband.

Chichi wasn't listening he was to lost in thought. He didn't know if he was going to laugh or cry but he was smiling. Staring at his wife's belly he thought he could see a faint bulge there.

"Chichi, look at me" Goku said as she cupped Chichi's face in her hands and brought his face up to meet hers as her big black eyes looked into his. As Chichi looked Goku in the eyes he felt his heart skip a beat Goku was an incredibly beautiful girl and she had no idea how she effected him.

"I-I-I'm sorry hun I was a bit distracted" Chichi said regaining himself.

"Goku remember all the stuff we have been doing in the bedroom?" Chichi said

" _And sometimes in the living room, and the kitchen, and in the bath_ " Chichi thought to himself.

Goku frowned. "I haven't wanted to do that lately, I'm sorry" Goku said as she lowered her head.

"Well, You know what that's for right?, animals do that to breed?" Chichi said.

Gokus eyes widened. "I'm having a baby?" Goku whispered.

Chichi nodded and was suddenly being swarmed over by an ecstatic Goku.

"IM GONNA BE A MOMMY" Goku yelled as she hugged Chichi and began to cry.

Chichi hugged goku to calm her but then she pulled back and kissed Chichi passionately witch Chichi returned.

When Goku let go of the kiss she looked into Chichi's eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother" Goku said as another set of tears rolled down her face.

"Come on, let's get you home, you've had enough excitement for today" Chichi said as he smiled at Goku and wiped her tears.

Goku and Chichi walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand with Goku having one hand on her belly.

To be continued.

 **AN**

 **So the first chapter is complete. To anyone who doesn't know this is inspired by switch z. A story never continued past the birth of Gohan.**

 **I am going to make more. I want to know do want Gohan to be a girl in Switch z or to stay a boy. I will put a poll up.**

 **Radits will play more of a part in this story because I hated how he was cast aside in Dragon ball z.**

 **Please review and nothing you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter - 2 - Gohan enters the world

**AN:**

 **So this is the second chapter. Gokus pregnant.**

 **Let's just get this under way.**

 **0 4 months later 0**

CHICHI WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TRAIN ANYMORE!" Goku yelled in disbelief that Chichi told her she was not allowed to train until the baby was born.

"You heard me Goku you are not to train until our child is born" Chichi said as he tried to calm down his wife.

Goku was now four months pregnant and odiously showing. Ever since Goku became pregnant Chichi has become more and more overprotective of Goku. Such as minimizing her training and keeping her around the house more. The reason for this is a certain green skinned demon would love to take his revenge on Goku by harming her unborn child.

"But Chichi, you know I need to train, what if Piccolo comes back and I can't beat him because I wasn't strong enough?" Goku questioned Chichi.

"That is exactly why you can't go out and train any more, You can't fight Piccolo in your condition, your pregnant Goku, if you tried to fight Piccolo now you would be putting our child in danger" Chichi said to Goku.

Goku eventually gave in. It was hard enough to win an argument with Chichi when she wasn't pregnant and now that she was arguing with Chichi was pointless.

"Okay I see your point but what am I supposed to do, I can't just sit and do nothing?" Goku tried to reason with Chichi again.

"You won't, you will still be able to go outside to get exercise you just can't overexert yourself" Chichi said.

"Not that I actually could you are always keeping an eye on me, do you not trust me to be alone" Goku said in a sad defeated tone.

"I do trust you I just get worried. But don't think about that now, let's just get you something to eat" Chichi said trying to make Goku feel better.

"Sure I'm starving" Goku said excitedly as she fallowed Chichi to the kitchen.

 **0 Two months later 0**

Goku was now six months pregnant and she had gotten big during this time. Sometimes it still amazed her that there was a child growing inside her. Her child. She got exited every time she thought about it.

Chichi walked into the living room to find Goku talking to her baby. Talking about all the things they would do once it was born. Chichi sat down beside Goku and gave her a peck on the cheek then he rubbed her belly.

As Chichi rubbed Goku's belly they both felt the baby kick. At that point they knew the baby was strong and healthy.

"Hey there little guy it's me your daddy. I want to let you know that your mother and I love you very much and we can't wait to meet you" Chichi said as he continued to rub her belly.

"How do know it is going to be a boy. What if it's a girl?" Goku asked.

"I don't know I just feel it is going to be a boy" Chichi said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be certain of anything until the baby is born" Goku said putting her hand on top of Chichi's as they felt the baby kick again.

 **0**

Chichi ducked as Goku threw a plate at him. Goku was currently having one her mood swings. Chichi would get terrified whenever Goku was having an angry one. Chichi had read up on pregnancy and things that come with it and was nervous about mood swings. It wasn't the mood swings themselves that made Chichi so nervous it was what happened if Goku got angry. That's what was happening right now.

"Goku honey calm down" Chichi said fearfully.

"Calm down, Calm down. Are you seriously asking me to calm down?" Goku said her anger growing.

"Yes what has you so upset" Chichi said trying to figure out what has his usually happy wife so angry.

"In upset because none of my GI's fit and I barely have anything else to where" Goku yelled.  
"Wait that's why you're angry. You don't have enough clothes?" Chichi said a little confused.

Goku saw his confusion and it made her even angrier. "Yes that is why I am angry. Is it so wrong to want to be comfortable?" Goku asked.

"No it's just I didn't expect you to care that much about clothes. You didn't before" Chichi responded.

Goku then started to cry. "So you don't care. You just don't care that I need new clothes. You don't love me anymore do you? Am I not who you want to be with are you going to make me take care of our baby alone?" Goku said as she cried harder.

Chichi was shocked. He then walked over and brought his wife into a hug. Goku cried into his chest as Chichi rubbed her back to comfort her. "Goku of course I love you. I have loved you since we were kids when I said I would ask you to marry me" Chichi said then he kissed her on the four head.

"Really?" Goku asked with hope looking up at Chichi with watery eyes.

"Really" Chichi said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Great I love you to. Now let's get my new clothes" Goku said as she kissed him and pulled him out of the house.

Chichi sighed he was just going to enjoy his happy wife while he could.

 **0 1 Month later 0**

A car pulled up to Goku and Chichi's house. A man stepped out of the car. He was a very large man with a beard and glasses. This man is the ox king Chichi's father and Goku's father in law.

The Ox king walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and there was Chichi.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Chichi asked surprised because he usually called before visiting. And the last time he visited was before Goku found out she was pregnant.

"Chichi my boy, can't a father visit his son and his wife?" The Ox king said a little hurt that Chichi wasn't happy to see him.

"It's not that dad, it's that you usually call before you visit" Chichi said.

"Well I thought I would surprise you" The Ox king said with a happy smile.

"Well me and Goku actually have a surprise for you, we were going to call you to see if you wanted to visit" Chichi smiled back to his father.

"A surprise, well let me have it" Ox king said exited.

"Come in if you want to see it dad" Chichi said as he lead his father in the house.

When they got to the living room Chichi told him to stay there.

"Goku dad's here and he wants to see his surprise" Chichi called out to Goku.

"Okay I'm coming" Goku said as she came out from the kitchen with a hand on her swollen belly rubbing it. She was wearing maternity clothes because none of her GIs fit any more.

The Ox kings mouth was agape at seeing a pregnant Goku. This was the last thing he expected.

"C-Ch-Ch-Chi-Chichi, i-i-is that what I think it is?" Ox king said in shock.

"Yes dad, I and Goku are having a baby"

At this point the Ox king was in complete shock. He didn't expect Goku to be pregnant this soon and judging by how far along she was she had gotten pregnant early in their marriage.

The Ox king then grabbed Chichi in a bone braking hug as he was cheering. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa, Chichi I am so proud of you" The Ox king said as he continued to hug his son.

Goku was just looking at the sweet scene in front of her. Great full that is was not her getting hugged. She held her stomach and laughed at seeing Chichi was getting squished. As she laughed she ignored the rippling kicks from the baby as if saying cut it out mom you're too loud.

When the Ox king finally let go of Chichi Ox king walked over to Goku and gave her a lighter hug. "Goku I am so happy for you" Ox king said as he was happy that Goku was going to be a mother.

"Thanks this is really new to me, but Chichi has been helping me the entire way" Goku said turning to her husband.

"Well I must say that this is a surprise but a happy surprise" The Ox king said happily as he pulled in his two most precious people.

 **0 2 Months later 0**

Goku was sitting in a chair outside enjoying the sun and just the peacefulness. She was nine months pregnant and was any day from giving birth.

She couldn't wait to hold her baby. There are so many things she wanted to do when the baby was born.

Goku was cut out of her thoughts when she got up to go inside she suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"CHICHI GET OUT HEAR NOW!" Goku screamed as she had never felt this before.

Chichi came out of the house. "Goku what's wrong?" Chichi said as he stood in front of his wife.

"I-I-I think it's time" Goku said as she pointed to the ground and Chichi could see a puddle forming indicating that Gokus water broke.

Chichi's eyes go wide as Goku calls for nimbus and they both ride it to the hospital.

 **0 Later at hospital 0**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed in pain as a contraction hit.

Chichi held his wife's hand as she squeezed it so hard you could hear the bones crack.

"Chichi this hurts so much" Goku says with tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband in fear. She'd been in labor for eleven hours already and it didn't look as if it was going to end anytime soon.

"I know it hurts but it's the only way our child is going to be born, you are going to have to hurt some" Chichi said as he tried to sooth his wife. In truth he was ready to faint from the pain of his hand being crushed.

 **0 In the hall 0**

"Oh man this waiting is killing me, the screaming doesn't sound good either" The Ox king said as he waited patiently for his grandchild to be born.

In all the rush they had forgotten to call all their friends' in fact they had forgotten to tell them Goku was pregnant. Which was a shame because Goku wanted them all there.

 **0 In the hospital room 0**

Goku was writhing in pain as another contraction hit. "CHICHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR DAMN BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Goku screamed as she looked at Chichi with a glare that made Chichi's face go completely white.

" _Goku's never talked this way before, I just hope she doesn't go through with her threat_ " Chichi thought as he knew that if Goku wanted to she could do what she said.

"She's fully dilated now she can start pushing" The doctor said to Chichi not wanting to get the enraged women's attention on him.

"You hear that honey you can start pushing now, it's almost over and you will be able to hold the baby" chichi said trying to calm Goku down.

"Okay just shut up so that I can concentrate" Goku said as she prepared to push.

 **0 In the hall 0**

"Maybe I should call master Roshi and tell him that Goku is giving birth" The Ox king thought but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Goku scream as she pushed.

 **0 In hospital room 10 minutes later 0**

"I can see the head only one more push to go" The doctor said as he prepared for the baby.

Goku let out one final scream as she squeezed Chichi's hand so hard she Brock almost every bone.

Gokus scream died down to panting but was cut off by the cries of a baby taking its first breaths.

The doctor cut the cord cleaned off the baby and rapped it in a pink blanket reveling it to be a girl. The doctor then handed the baby girl to Chichi.

"Go take your baby to your wife" The doctor said and Chichi nodded.

Goku was lying in the bed completely exhausted. It took everything she had but finally it was over.

Chichi came over to Goku as she was breathing heavy. She looked over to him and smiled. Then she looks at his battered hand.

"I'm sorry about your hand Chichi, I didn't mean anything I said" She said feeling bad for hurting him.

"It's okay you can just get me a senzu bean, and I know you didn't mean it you were in pain" Chichi said.

Chichi then handed Goku the still crying baby. Goku took the baby and looked at her face. Her heart just melted as she looked at her child.

"Hello little one I'm your mother" Goku said as tears began to fall.

Hearing Goku's voice the baby immediately stopped crying and opened her eyes to look at her mother.

Goku was just looking at her child never braking eye contact with her as she smiled with all the love she could muster.  
She took in all the fetchers of her daughter's face eventually going back to her eyes that were just like her own.

"She's beautiful" Goku whispered.

"She is and she's owers" Chichi said as he wrapped an arm around Goku's shoulder and kissed her on the lips which Goku returned in full.

"Do you have a name?" The doctor asked.

Taking a few minutes to thing Goku finally spoke up. "How about Gohan after my grandpa?"

"I don't know doesn't that sound like a boy's name?" Chichi said a little concerned.  
"Lets let her decide. Do you want to be named Gohan?" Goku asked her daughter.  
The baby imidiatly started giggling.  
"That's a yes" Goku said.

"Gohan it is then" Chichi said as he looked at his daughter.

"Can we let your father in now Chichi" The doctor asked and Chichi nodded.

A few minutes later the Ox king entered the room and saw Goku cradling a small baby to her chest.

"Is that my grandchild?" The Ox king said happily.

"Yes but dad you're going to need to be quiet , she just fell asleep" Chichi told his father.

"Oh, okay" The Ox king said as he just watched the new family.

And so son Gohan was born but unknown to Goku her true strength and power would be unleashed.

To be continued.

 **Another chapter done I hope you liked it.**

 **Congratulations it's a girl with 100 percent of the vote surprisingly I thought it would be more even but hey I am not complaining.**

 **Leave your comments and nothing bad.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
